Ennius
|color2 = |weapons = Scythe |channeling = Positive energy |domains = *Animal (Feather, Fur) *Community (Cooperation, Family, Home) *Plant (Growth) |inquisitions = *Illumination *Persistence *Restoration |ancestorpower = goodberry |special = |allies = *Linthomeral *Selene |enemies = }} __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and to Profession (Farmer) checks. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to attack rolls against creatures who display violent intent towards your homestead, or that of your neighbors. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to saves against diseases and poisons communicated by food or water. This bonus doubles if you grew the ingredients and/or cooked the meal in question. Obedience and Boons Spend an hour around a campfire, hearth, or other fire source; cooking a warm meal and sharing it with at least one other creature who is important to you. Gain a piety bonus to saves vs negative emotion effects for 24 hours. Once per day, you may use bless 3/day; or calm emotions 2/day; or create food and water 1/day as spell like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. Crops, homes, and stock animals near you are preternaturally prosperous. If you spend more than 24 hours in a settlement, that settlement becomes your 'home' for the purpose of this ability. Animal pens, farmland, gardens, kitchens, mills, nurseries, and stalls in your home settlement all get a +4 bonus to skill checks made to produce GP or capital, and the owner of each building in your home settlement with at least one of these room types gains the benefit of the Fortunate Manager feat for as long as it is your home settlement. Once every three days, you may use secure shelter as a spell-like ability. The cabin created in this way lasts for 12 hours only, but is supremely sturdy, shrugging off even the blows of siege weapons. It is essentially indestructible, save for the influence of a 9th level spell or power, a particularly destructive artifact, or other notable force. Only creatures whom you designate when you use this ability can enter or exit the shelter. Inside the cabin is a place of preternatural base comforts, pleasures defined by their simplicity but perfect in their execution. It is always pleasantly warm, protected from the outside environs, and the air is permeated by the smells of freshly baked bread and a home-cooked meal for eight, which lies waiting on the table. For every hour spent in the cabin, a creature may attempt a new save against any one ongoing negative emotion effect, including fear effects, at a +5 morale bonus. A creature who eats the meal and gets a full rest in the Heavenly Hearth is healed of all non-vile HP damage, all ability damage, and gets a +1 morale bonus to saves for 24 hours. Category:Hadeanism Category:Deities of Plant Category:Deities of Community Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Saints Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Neutral Good Deities Category:Deities of Animal Category:Deities